


The Old In And Out

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years in Vegas and he'd had serious relationships and not so serious relationships, but this one... well. This one was something else altogether. It was serious in a comfortable way, despite the One Step Out of Line And Daddy Might Fire His Ass issue that he tried hard not to think about. The fact that her relationship with her father had its rough edge helped, even when they tried new and interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old In And Out

There were things that Greg Sanders missed about previous lovers. Mostly? He missed dick. He'd always been kind of equal opportunity about things -- he liked older men and smart women, not necessarily in that order.

Twelve years in Vegas and he'd had serious relationships and not so serious relationships, but this one... well. This one was something else altogether. It was serious in a comfortable way, despite the One Step Out of Line And Daddy Might Fire His Ass issue that he tried hard not to think about. The fact that her relationship with her father had its rough edge helped, even when they tried new and interesting things.

Very interesting things.

Morgan Brody always seemed like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, but underneath all of that was one deliciously kinky woman. Greg was damn grateful for it, too. She never looked at him as if he'd lost his mind when he suggested something new and a little different. Well, not much, anyway, and the look he'd gotten when he confessed to missing dick had been... Well. Pretty damn fantastic, actually.

She did check that it was just the dick that he missed, and not the hot sweaty man skin that steered it, and then she pretty quickly moved on with the idea. They'd ended up shopping for dildos in a sex shop that wasn't one where they'd recently had to pursue an investigation. Frankly, he was pretty sure that he'd had sex that was illegal in most red states, and maybe even a few blue ones. Sometimes he felt a little like a hypocrite when he went in and had to force himself not to eye the goods, so to speak.

It was fun to go in and actually handle and buy the goods, though he sort of desperately hoped that there weren't any crimes in that store for months and months. "If it feels weird..."

"Then we probably need to do it again just to be sure." He couldn't help the quirk of his eyebrows or the way that he smiled. It was maybe a little too earnest, but hey. He was feeling pretty damn frisky. And hopeful. Very hopeful.

Her smile was slow, but definitely hit the eyes in all the right places. Which was good, that he was looking at her smile, because she was completely bare assed naked and it was taking an act of god to keep his eyes up.

Act.

Of.

God.

Oh, hell. He was giving up entirely, because _boobs_ , breasts were awesome, Morgan's breasts were fantastic, and the curve of her waist, the way she shifted so that one hip was cocked, it all made him swallow.

The jut of the thing was almost obscene, curving up between the folds of her labia, the color of it making him flush and lick his lips. The additional black color of the straps stabilizing the thing was enough to make him swallow. Christ.

She lifted her eyebrows at him, mouth smug by the time Greg looked up again. "I have to say, the stout? Feels great on my end. We'll have to see about yours."

Oh yeah. "Hey, I'm ready when you are." Considering the fact that he'd spent the better part of the last half hour fingering her, she might even be ready before he was.

"Why don't you...." She made a circular gesture with her hand and he was half tempted to do a little pirouette. Or he could roll over and stick his ass up in the air.

Instead, he grinned at her and stretched out, one hand behind his head, one over it. "Why don't I what?"

"Or we can do it the hard way." She gave a shrug as she put a knee on the bed, the big tube of lube held ominously in one hand. "I'm easy. And you just want to see my boobs shake."

"Hey! You've got nice breasts." Only a stupid man would say otherwise, and Greg wasn't anything like stupid. "I have a grand appreciation for your boobs." And the black jutting dick she had, too. Wow.

"Mmmhmm." She slid a hand down the inside of his thigh, skirting past his dick to cup his balls. "Spread 'em, baby."

Holy shit, he loved this woman. He breathed in as he obeyed, grinning up at her. "Whatever you say." And then some, because oh. Oh, that was.. pretty fucking good, actually, the way her finger traced down and teased at him.

"Damn right, whatever I say." He felt just the faint edge of her fingernail -- small hands, crisp work-tidy fingernails. Polished off only for utility, not show. It felt damn good against his asshole, even better when she pulled her hand back to add lube to her fingers.

The faint buzz of the toy made him look at her, made him smile, her mouth curling in response, read and sweet. "As you wish." And okay, Princess Bride references in bed were maybe a little extreme on the dork side of things, but hey. Greg was okay with that. Not having to pretend he wasn't a total nerd was awesome.

"Not altruism," she reminded him, sliding slick fingers behind his balls. She lingered a little, played with his sack for a moment in a way that made him squirm. Jesus.

This was good. This was nothing like finding himself sleeping in the guest room and jerking off in the shower, and he gave a moan of appreciation. "That's.... nnnn." Fantastic.

"I'm pretty fond of your balls," Morgan declared, playing with the skin that was loose until it started to pull up. That, having a girlfriend who wanted to play with his balls, was all he needed to keep them shaved and tidy, but then her fingers went back again, one sliding into his asshole.

Fuck. Fuck, that felt good, and he couldn't help moaning in response, shifting to get more of it. Morgan gave it to him, too, and he shivered. "I'm pretty fond of the fact that you're fond of them."

"I'm fond of the fact that you're fond of me being... nah." She shifted in closer, curling one finger lazily within his ass, and mostly watching his face and his dick, back and forth like it would give her an answer. Like maybe it would tell her something profound when the simple truth was that there was nothing all that deep about it. He liked pressing slow and steady into her slick clenching heat just as much as he liked getting fucked into the mattress by a hot pounding dick. Nothing profound there at all.

Greg moaned and shifted, tilting his hips unsteadily when she began to slide another slick finger into him. "Ungh."

"You make the same sex faces no matter what. It's the same face you make for good coffee..." She stretched her fingers, just a little. "Hmn. That's a nice look."

"Glad you like it." Yeah, that was a little sex-slurred, but she was doing wicked dirty things to him. It was only to be expected.

"It's nice to get the same look your coffee gets." She leaned in, leaned up, pressed a kiss against his stomach, boobs brushing his dick. It briefly blocked his view, but he could feel the silicone brushing up against the back of his thigh.

"You're better than coffee." Very few things were. So what if he had a caffeine addiction? Right now he had an addiction to the way her boobs were moving.

"Lies," she scoffed, sitting back a little more. "Tell me when you're ready enough."

For more fingers or for the dick vibrating against him? He could see the faint sheen of sweat on her and the way her lips were parted. He knew what that looked like on her, and so he gave her a lazy smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." She eased her those two fingers out, and moved down, planting her knees firmly on the mattress as she eyed his ass. It was clear that she was trying to figure out the best way to get at him, and while he was a little tempted to see where she'd go with it, he wasn't sure he had the patience to wait for it.

"Want me on my knees?" 

"Mmmhmmm, I'm not sure what to do with your legs otherwise." She was stroking a hand down his thigh, though, so maybe next time. Probably next time, and the fact that there would be one wasn't in doubt. Pushing himself up, Greg put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers gently before he tried untangling himself and getting his legs straight. It took a minute to settle on his knees, ass up in the air, shoulders down comfortably. Morgan seemed to know what to do as he did that, hands settling on his ass comfortably, spreading his cheeks. "Oh, I like this view, too..."

Yeah, that was fucking fantastic, and he kind of wagged his hips from side to side, looking back at her. "That's good. I like being this view."

She shifted her own hips, and that was when he felt the first hesitant press of thick silicone head against his asshole. "Oh, look at that. Mmmhm."

That had to be empowering as hell, getting the chance to be the one doing the fucking. It made his cock jump in.... he wasn't sure. Anticipation or maybe even a little fear. Not that he was afraid, but it had been kind of a long time and Morgan was going slow. Faster might have been better because the stretch seemed fucking epic and he couldn't keep from hunching his shoulders and moaning.

"God, I can't believe this. This is amazing." She pressed in deep, all the way and slow, until he could feel the harness ring, warm from her skin, pressing against him. "Uhm." And then the slow pull back, no less epic than the push in.

Evil, evil woman. Greg was pretty sure she had to know what she was doing to him, fucking him slow and deep, fucking him completely apart. He couldn't keep himself from moaning, fingers clenching in the sheets, and he was pretty sure it was constant, the noises he kept making. "Jesus fucking...."

"I can't imagine how this would feel with a real penis," she sighed, making a slow push in that made Greg's hands shake in a way that left him glad he didn't need them to stay up on his shoulders. Fuck.

"Fucking amazing is how." His answer was gravelly, husky with need, and he clenched his fingers, hands balling into fists as he pushed back, forcing himself to take it and not even trying to hide the sounds -- needy and achy and fuck yes.

He didn't want to hide the sounds, even if he could hear Morgan moaning, her fingers flexing as she drove into him, and pulled back out, drove into him again. "Jesus. You look, this is so hot..."

Yeah, no kidding. This woman was perfect. Completely amazing, and he was maybe blurting that out or something like it every time she pushed into him. Possibly he was also proposing marriage or promising to be her bitch for as long as she wanted.

"Let's start with the last, and work up to it." She laughed, and gave another hard thrust, leaning into him, hips against his ass before she started to grind it a little with the next thrust.

"Fuck. Fuck, I want...." To stroke himself off, to come, because she was hitting all the right places and he was maybe going to last but probably not. Reaching down, he took himself in hand and began to tug in time with her thrusts.

"Oh god. Oh god, yes, stroke yourself off, Greg, oh..." She started to thrust into him harder, like she could pound it out of him. Maybe she could, because it was hitting everything, making his hand move faster, and he was still talking, blurting out words that probably made fuck all sense, sweat dripping in his eyes, body shaking because fuck. Holy fucking fuck, it was, she was, he was going to....

Come, come all over his hand, all over the bedding and his own stomach, fuck, he was lucky he hadn't had any make it all the way to his mouth, and that felt amazing, that she kept thrusting while he jacked off, grinding her hips more against him, faster little humping motions. "Oh, oh, almost, almost..."

Hazily, he moaned, and thought that if her dick was real, he'd squeeze the orgasm right out of her. Instead, he panted, whining because it was too much, he was too sensitive, and she was doing her best to come, and yeah. Yeah, this was fucking fantastic. It kept going, pushed past the edges of comfort, and then it all stopped, and Morgan was easing back, disengaging the dildo. "God."

"Pretty sure that's you right now." Yeah, because holy cow. He was sore, fucked open and aching, lethargic with the pleasure. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Morgan laughed, and the dildo bounced somewhere on the bed as she laid down beside him, a hand on his arm. "Umph. That's the definition of fucked out."

Shifting lazily, he curled into her, catching her mouth and kissing her like he meant it because he seriously did. He was pretty sure he'd never dated anyone quite like her before and he was also sure that there was only one of her so he'd better not fuck this up. "Yeah. Thanks."

She kissed him back comfortably. "Completely altruistic. Uh-huh." There was pretty much no chance that he'd ever find another Morgan, never mind someone who'd do that for him and have a blast doing it.

Maybe he sucked at relationships. Maybe he sucked at a lot of things, actually, but Greg was sure of one thing.

This was something he planned to keep going for as long as he could.


End file.
